Talk:Fairport
Unknown Force? Under the Vivendi Timeline section it says that any aircraft are destroyed by an unkown force? When does it state this? The fact that there is a crashed C-130 does not mean that an unknown force did it. For all we know the replicas could have shot it down. They shot down blackhawks didn't they? Well i doubt the Hind could reach a high flying aircraft plus it just fell to the ground in one piece before sending a massive shock wave into the ground so there isn't much backing to the hind doing the deed infact when it feel from the sky all the replicas were shut down.Derekproxy 21:13, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Any Helicopter with air to air missiles can shoot down a fixed wing aircraft. Also i don't ever recall watching the C-130 hit the ground, you just come accross it when you leave (or enter... i don't remember) the subway. You also fight replicas before and after coming across it. Lack of civilians i think the civies left town when the blackhawks were shot down hell i'd leave town if a blackhawk was shot down by terrorists and the police kept expanding a quarintie zone which usally means they're falling back and the ones that didn't were handled by alma Fairport eventually came under a mandatory evacuation from what I remember. I don't remember when that's implied, so if someone could confirm that? I also think the sections of this article should reflect what happened to the city itself, as an entity, rather than summarize the events of the timelines, particularly the FEAR section. This article needs some serious fixing anyway :\. Blackhound 21:22, 17 November 2008 (UTC) actually the radio broadcasts stated the manditory evacuations were for certain areas and as the crisis continued to escalate more areas were evacuated plus Holiday said cities don't evacuate this quickly I guess that makes sense. So Auburn came under mandatory evacuation? I'm gonna work on editing the article now. I started earlier but had to stop :p. I might look for the radio messages to see exactly what was evacuated. Oh also, I'm gonna remove the reference to Fairport being on the east coast because I don't remember any evidence of that. I actually speculated it was on the WEST coast due to some in-game things like "Pacific Rim Imports" or whatever in the shipping yards. However, it is most likely on the East Coast or Great Lakes as Fear 3 makes known. According to the banners in Fairport's airport, the city is 7710 miles from Cape Town, 4599 miles from Moscow, 3536 miles from Paris, and an impressive 8087 miles from Hong Kong. I would venture to say somewhere within a few hundred miles of Buffalo, New York on a possibly fictitious island. It may even be or be very near the very real town of Fairport, New York which is the same distance to Paris give or take a few miles and is on the very real Lake Ontario. Any association is likely very loose or a coincidence. Input? Blackhound 01:22, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Yeah it looks like an ad for racing tires although that was in third instalment and is non cannon but i thought it was in the mid west because it looked like the coast was on one of the Great Lakes Detroit plus Wright-Patterson air force Base would make a great staging area for an operation against the replicas plus who would look for a bunch of cloning facilities in the mid west good cover plus raynes said the cloning facility was on a lake near a mine underground and the city might be immune to cannon non-canon Immune lol? ok, but I think we should leave out which kind of coast the city is on until some solid evidence turns up. Anywho, I completed the general information for the city, but didn't continue on to the "FEAR" portion. I'm not completely with it today -,-. If anyone wants to go through that first, they're welcome. Someone else is going to have to write the Vivendi portions anyway. I'm thinking the FEAR portion should primarily deal with the expanding police quarantines, whatever evacuations were issued for the city during the night, and a brief summary of the Origin explosion and the effects it may have had on the city. I italicize brief because the current information is basically a synopsis of the entire game :p. Blackhound 03:27, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Well after playing through the game again it looks like ATC runs the city similar to the way OCP ran Detroit note OCP ran Detroit from behind closed doors but it wasn't a secret it was just subtle and no one really thought twice about OCP taking over every fasit of their lives.Derekproxy 16:50, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Turned to stone Interesting that this page doesn't mentioned the large amount of statues around fairport in FEAR 2. Are they victims of Alma or the explosion? Why do some have pieces missing? Are the ghosts their souls? edit of above: Hmm, seems they are in fact made of ash as they collopse when touched. Just need this clarified.... Are there still people living in the city? Any SANE people? Because i saw some videos from fear 3, saw bodies that didn't look like cultists and were pretty fresh. That would be the people excuted by ATC forces in the 9 month period, between the cultist and the merc goons its not going to be likely you could survive for long.Derekproxy (talk) The size of Fairport In the dlc "Reborn", there is a sign on the Nelson Expressway. This sign lists in one colum the names of cities, and in the other column minutes. I am familair with this sign as I have seen something like it on 580. This sign is communicating to the driver the driving time to a location. For example, on this sign, driving time to Auburn is twelve minutes. Today, I drove on 680 for twelve minutes to see how many miles I could rack up. I set the travel odometer to zero before beginning the drive. At the end of the drive, I had traveled 13 miles. Either Fairport is at least 13 miles long, or Auburn and Fairport are two separate cities.Throwback 14:38, July 1, 2011 (UTC)